


Phone Call

by yellowpaintpots



Series: TSides Shorts & Drabbles [49]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Human AU, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpaintpots/pseuds/yellowpaintpots
Summary: 4) “You’d better be quiet if you don’t want to get caught.”
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: TSides Shorts & Drabbles [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725331
Kudos: 103





	Phone Call

"Mmph—" Logan moves his hand slowly and bites down on his lip as he looks at his phone screen where he watches Remus do the same. "This would be so much better if you were here."

"I know, baby," Remus agrees and Logan watches Remus's hand dip between his legs. "I promise I'll come see you tomorrow and I'll give you whatever you want."

Logan gets distracted watching Remus touch himself. It's hard not to; Remus's eyes close and his lips part, soft, needy little noises coming out. Then he stops, cracks an eye open and looks at Logan through the phone.

"Hey, do you still have that toy I got you?" Remus asks.

Logan nods and scrambles up to grab it. If he can't have Remus fuck him, it'd be the next best thing. He digs around in the box under his bed until he finds it and grins.

Remus watches as Logan prepares himself, fingers first, before pressing the head of the dildo in. They both moan at the same time and Logan's head tips back.

"Fuck, Rem—" Logan moans. "This just makes me miss you even more."

Remus doesn't speak, just let's out a flustered whimper as he watches Logan fuck himself and moan out his boyfriend's name. But then Logan freezes and stops all movements as he hears the front door open and close.

"Oh fuck—" He hisses. "Virgil's home early."

Remus grins. “You’d better be quiet if you don’t want to get caught then, baby."

Logan listens closely and hears Virgil head into his bedroom across the hall.

"Logan—" Remus moans and Logan's attention is back on his phone again. Remus's hand looks slightly blurred on the screen as he jerks off. "Come on baby, fuck yourself for me?"


End file.
